The Light & The Glass
by Guernica322
Summary: Another Song-fic, its a SessKag one this time. Will Kagome reject Sesshomaru? Another Tribute to Coheed and Cambria, cuz they kick-a-butt. LOL! Dont forget to R & R! Wee!


**A/N: Yes, you're prolly thinking "What the hell is up with this girl? She's like, obsessed w/song fics!" And to tell you the truth, I kinda am! I love writing them, and I love this song! Yeah, I'll prolly do a LOT of Coheed & Cambria Song Fics, cuz if you don't know already, THEY KICKASS! Yep, my last song-fic was one of their songs…they are so awesome. Yeah, anyway, enjoy this! Its my second Tribute to COHEED & CAMBRIA! They kick total ass, and this is one of their slow songs from the album "In Keeping Secrets of the Silent Earth: 3" Ok, now I'll get on with the story. Here's we go!**

* * *

**"The Light & The Glass" By Coheed & Cambria**

_Slowly the pen touches paper in the guidance of the words that you write.  
Memories roll in; of the things you once did  
_  
Sesshomaru looks at the letter he's trying to write. It doesn't make any sense to him, so he crumples it up and throws it away. It had been so long since he had to do paperwork. He didn't know how many years he had been away, but it had been many.  
  
_and who you had shared them with. Is somebody thinking of you?  
Did I bother telling you this, with the words that cross teeth and jump lips?_  
  
He put down his pen, he couldn't concentrate. He kept thinking of her. The Girl, Kagome, the one who had spent the past month in his castle. He had started to care for her deeply, even if she did not feel the same.  
  
_A poor choice of words, in wanting to tell you anything.  
But words don't come with ease. They're forever my hurt._  
  
He silently cursed himself for what he had said earlier to her. He had called her a lowly human wench. He had seen the hurt on her face, it hurt him just as much. He wished he wasn't so quick to speak.  
  
_Would it really matter, if you were to count the days left with your hands?  
Your focus secure and the loves you left; well smiles staged in photographs here until..._  
  
He knew that soon, Kagome would have to leave him, and go back to his vile half-brother. He sighed, knowing that all good things come to an end. He wished that wasn't true.

_You, you left the light on.  
There's a chance I might have tripped, girl You were there to hold on._  
  
He decided to check on Kagome, who was asleep. He went into her room and watched her sleeping figure happily. Then he realized that he enjoyed being in her company more than he originally thought. Did he really love this human girl? It went against everything he had ever believed, and yet…he felt it to be true.

_Ignoring the words of your obnoxious little brother; _

_kill or be killed spilled the words from your mother._

_I'll lay awake for a while._  
  
He remembered when Inuyasha had first seen Rin. He had laughed at him, claiming that he was going soft because of Rin. Maybe it was true, but nevertheless, he ignored his brother. He remembered the words of his mother, the words he lived by. "Hunt and kill, or it will be the other way around." He was forever frightened that he was weak, that's why he hated humans, because when his father took a human mate, he weakened. Not physically, but mentally. He was no longer a suitable ruler for the western lands after that. He was to forgiving.  
  
_I'll leave the light on a while.  
But you couldn't last a lifetime. Caught between here and the days of it;_  
  
But, even if Kagome made him weak, he didn't think he could forget her. She had made too big of an impression. He didn't know that he would be able to survive the thousands of years he had left to live, if he just tried to forget her.  
  
_carving her name across your arm with every wish. It's hit or miss... her.  
I told you so. I measured distance in lines departing the rest of my life._  
  
Sesshomaru wanted to run up to Kagome and tell her how he felt, but his mind told him no. His mind said that it wasn't right, that he must forget about her, but his heart told him otherwise. Which should he believe? He didn't know.  
  
_But you, you, you... you had better things to do _

_But You, you, you…you had better things to do_  
  
He wished that he had been there in that battle, then Kagome wouldn't be here with him. He could have protected her with Toukijin. But he had flown off before the battle, and then afterwards Inuyasha came running to him, begging him to use his Tensaiga on her. He had agreed, Rin had softened him greatly, and since Rin liked the girl, it would go against her wishes if Kagome were to be left dead.  
  
_Liar, liar, liar, liar. _

_Liar, liar, liar, liar_  
  
"Stupid Rin." he thought. "Its all her fault I'm in this mess."  
  
_Liar, liar, liar, liar _

_Liar, liar, liar, liar_  
  
But he knew that it was not her fault. He still missed her though, and had never forgiven her for running off with that human boy, Kohaku, the one he had freed from Naraku. He still loved her as a daughter.  
  
_Liar, liar, liar, liar _

_Liar, liar, liar, liar_  
  
He ran a clawed hand through his hair. He was totally confused. He had no idea of what to do.  
  
_Ignoring the words of your obnoxious little brother; _

_kill or be killed spilled the words from your mother._  
  
Would being with Kagome make him weak? If this was so, he didn't really care. He would pass the duty of ruling onto his brother, no matter how they hated each other, he was the rightful heir.  
  
_I'll lay awake for a while.  
I'll leave the light on a while._  
  
That's when he decided. He would tell Kagome how he felt, even if she rejected him, he couldn't keep it bottled up forever.  
  
_But you couldn't last a lifetime. Caught between here and the days of it; _

_carving her name across your arm with every wish. It's hit or miss... her._

_I told you so. I measured distance in lines departing the rest of my life.  
_  
He had to resist the urge to wake her up right now, at this very moment. He saw the rays of the sun coming up over the hills in the distance. It wouldn't be long to wait.  
__

_If you get put to sleep, like an old dog, you're better off. _

_If you get put to sleep;_  
  
He was afraid of what he was about to do. He wouldn't be able to stand rejection, but not telling her would be much worse.  
  
_I've been cautious with the words I extend._

_Allow this year before the world starts to end._  
  
This time he would watch what he said. He wouldn't just blurt it out, because then it would come out all wrong, and it would bring certain rejection.

_Your father's dead. He passed in his sleep,_

_and I woke to the sounds of her crying._  
  
Sesshomaru swore that he would not end up like his father. His father had met his death, because he hadn't battled for many months while his mate was pregnant with Inuyasha. Therefore, he had forgotten typical demon tactics. That was what had caused him to meet his untimely demise. No matter how he tried to say he hated his father, he just couldn't. His father had done everything wrong, but he still loved him. He looked past all his mistakes.  
  
_Your father's dead. He passed in his sleep, _

_and I woke to the sounds of her crying._  
  
Kagome woke up to see Sesshomaru staring intently at her. She normally would have been frightened, but she knew that he would not harm her. They had formed a bond, and she had even begun to love him. She doubted that his feelings went beyond friendship.  
  
_Your father's dead. He passed in his sleep, _

_and I woke to the sounds of her crying._  
  
She was surprised when Sesshomaru came up to her, grabbed her hand, and said "Kagome, I love you." She was speechless for a moment, and she saw the look of hurt that flashed in Sesshomaru's eyes. He thought that she was going to say no.

_Your father's dead. He passed in his sleep._  
  
Kagome instantly smiled. She nodded her head and said "I do to Sesshomaru, I have for a long time." Sesshomaru sighed in relief and Kagome threw her arms around him. They were both so happy, it was beyond words.

_Pray for us all._  
  
Sesshomaru was a little worried about what would happen when they had a child, because the child would contain immense power. But he didn't care. He could protect his son or daughter, and he would never die on them to soon. He lay down next to Kagome on the bed, and they hugged each other, content in one another's embrace.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if the ending doesn't totally match the song, but I just couldn't make Kagome reject him. I don't like to be cruel, and yea. I'll prolly do more Coheed & Cambria songs in the future, so beware. MUAHAHAHA! Sorry, I'm REALLY hyper, note to all of you, never eat half a can of cake frosting, it causes TERRIBLE hyperness, mnehehehehehehe. Beware, BEWARE! Sry, there I go again. After I get a whole bunch of song fics, I'll prolly put them all into one story. Anyway, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! IF YOU DON'T, I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN AND EAT YOUR HANDS! I really need to work on my threats…anyway, I hope you enjoyed this fic!**


End file.
